borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Fave lower level weapon?
Anyone have any weapons (like me) that may appear to be poor - but are actually brilliant? I mean my friend who plays splitscreen with me has a level 15 incendiary smg (hes level 61) but its fantastic. I don't know why....any thoughts? Am still using a malevolent vector l19 with my dahl siren, she just hit level 43^^ Demonique 14:46, April 5, 2010 (UTC) What is a malevolent vector, and what is a dahl siren? GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 14:52, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Dahl profesional loyalty classmod for siren, a themed character, gets all my weapons for that specific theme and only picks ups and uses stuff fitting that theme The vector is a smg accesory, i always forget its title but is increases rof by roughly 40& and decreases recoil by 200%, it usually can be found on blue smg types and excellent stinger The vector accesory title is not in use if i am correct but am not sure Malevolent is highest quality smg prefix, it adds itself 12% damage and is a sign that the generated weapon is a overall excellent quality Demonique 16:20, April 5, 2010 (UTC) The gun your friend is using wouldn't happen to be a hellfire? Anyway: The thing is, that fire is the strongest elemental effect. It's not the gun itself that deals the damage but the fire. It's the same for all hellfires. It doesn't matter how weak the base-dmg as long as the RoF is good enough to stack the fire. -- 16:49, April 5, 2010 (UTC) I once kept a Lvl 34 S&S Glorious Havoc through the end of PT2. No other MG I found beat it's combined Dam/Acc/RoF/Mag stats. In fact, it was the first weapon I duped for my other characters to use. Then I found an Atlas Orge. ;) MeMadeIt 19:37, April 5, 2010 (UTC) I had a great Patton which lasted me though from when i got it in Pt1 to halfway though PT2 Jhat 00:22, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I used a lvl38 Swift Masher for awhile. It had insane damage for something of that lvl, but I know it was legit. Ion69 00:40, April 18, 2010 (UTC)Ion69 I found a scoped tediore masher that does 179 x 7 at level 30. I'm still using it at level 47.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 02:23, April 18, 2010 (UTC) i found a luncher lvl 28 w/ 2720 x 5 and i steel use it and no its not modded it was in a new haven chest : Yes, it is mod'ed! No legit lvl 28 weapon does that much damage. Indeed, only a few lvl 60 launchers exceed that! And no launcher does x5, unless you mean Burst fire. -- MeMadeIt 18:37, April 19, 2010 (UTC) I still have a lvl 29 Glorious massacre that does 135 dmg, 91.9 acurracy, and rof 8.8 and I'm lvl 51! I used the Sentinal for the longest time until I got my Vladof Glorious MG, now I have the PT2 Sentinal, and im lv50. Lone-Wanderer 18:52, April 19, 2010 (UTC) I do have a level 19 Tediore savage Masher that I used until level 48 (I found a better one) which does 96 x 7 damage which totals to 682 damage. I didin't find a more powerful gun until level 40, and even then I still used my old level 19 because the rof was better and the reload was AMAZING. I also had a few really helpful Vladof weapons that were level 48 when I was 55. -- PSN : lbpomg95 I'm on Lvl 50 on playthrough 2.5 and I'm still using a Lvl 36 Purple rarity AR29 Shattering Mauler, Dam: 319; Acc: 84.6 ROF: 8.8 as my main machinegun against unshielded enemies (especially Burning Lunatics and all varieties of Spiderants) . I'd like something better, but the damn things always have some disadvantage, so I'll stick with this for now. For shielded or armoured enemies my main weapon is a Lvl 31 Light Orange rarity KKA4 C Combustion Hellfire, Dam: 130; Acc: 82.9; ROF: 6.9; Zoom: X 2.4. I've picked up three others that were Lvl 48, but they didn't have significantly better stats, and either they had no zoom, or the one with Zoom (a Dark Orange KKA3) was no more powerful, only slightly more accurate, had a smaller magazine, and the zoom was too powerful at 3.9X for my play style. I'm still hoping for upgrades to both, but for now they do just fine - I probably make 95% of my kills with one or the other. Outbackyak 14:04, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Perfect topic! By far, my Savage Masher I bought from Moxxi's Red Light at lvl 25. It's lvl 32 Requirement, and deals 236x7 damage. Sure, it's a two shot, but with Fast Hands (and reloading in general), fire rate and recoil mean NOTHING. This monster tips/launches vehicles like ragdolls, not to mention deal amazing damage, even at lvl 57. I'm looking for an upgrade, but for now, my Mordecai is very satisfied with his "Magic Pistol" for the time being. :) Ryo Kasami 19:45, April 25, 2010 (UTC)